In the field of occupancy sensing, use of passive infrared (PIR) sensors is used in many contexts. One problem with existing systems that use a single PIR sensor is that the existing solutions are only capable of sensing one type of occupancy or motion. In order to sense multiple types of occupancy or motion, these systems require multiple PIR sensors, along with additional components to support each PIR sensor. The required sensors and components increase the cost, complexity, and size of these systems.